Fly
by Adds09
Summary: El amor de él no fue suficiente para sanar sus heridas. - Quiero ser feliz, Naruto. Quiero volar y ser feliz.


**¡Hola! Espero se encuentren bien. Regresé (muy rápido) con otro one shot. Este es un Naruhina, algo diferente a los que siempre he leído.**

**No van a encontrar a una Hinata tímida o a un Naruto despistado. Pero me pareció una buena historia y quise compartirla con ustedes.**

**Espero les guste. ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

_La vida es ese payaso de circo que se burla de ti por llorar y tenerle miedo, aún cuando tiene una sonrisa –macabra- pintada en su rostro. _

No sé que pude haber hecho mal en mi vida pasada para que Dios me castigue de este modo. Y si al caso vamos, ¿existe algún Dios?, porque tengo una lista de cosas pendientes con él.

Me llamo Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. Tengo 19 años y soy prostituta. ¿Quieren saber más?, no lo creo. _Tampoco es que haya mucho por decir, nada bueno, de todos modos._

Pero les voy a contar mientras me fumo este cigarro, porque es lo único bueno que puedo hacer mientras espero a que mi nuevo dueño llegue.

La vida en los burdeles es algo así como… sucia. Aquí todo el que tiene dinero en mano se cree –y con razones- tu dueño, por las horas que pague. Es así, y siempre voy a repudiar esto. Pero lamentablemente es lo único en lo que he sido buena desde los 16 años.

A esa edad quedé huérfana. Mamá y papá murieron de sobredosis. Muy malo, ¿verdad?, y mi pequeña hermana, Hanabi, fue llevada a una casa de niños para ser adoptada porque yo no tenía edad para cuidarla –yo me escapé-. Asqueroso, si me lo preguntan. Injusto, también.

_Una completa mierda…_

Entenderán entonces que con esa edad y con mi pequeña estatura, nadie me daría trabajo, exceptuando a Sasori... Y si le suman a eso todo el dolor y la depresión, pues, acabé aceptando lo que el pelirrojo me estaba ofreciendo. No iba a morir de hambre, ¿o sí?, supongo que se estarán preguntando como es que, después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, sigo en este agujero. Y les tengo la respuesta, este trabajo es como el trabajo de las drogas: una vez que entras… no hay modo de salir.

_**Excepto si mueres.**_

_**Pero morir no es tan sencillo.**_

…_**Volar tampoco.**_

* * *

**-NARUTO-**

¿Cómo demonios vine a parar en un burdel de mala muerte?

Ese idiota de sasuke me las va a pagar. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

_-Necesitas divertirte, mojigato._

Eso había dicho y después de tanto discutir, me dejó aquí solo, con dinero en los bolsillos y sin carro.

Pensé en irme, darme vuelta y agarrar un taxi, pero la música suave y las luces de colores llamaron mi atención. Podía entrar sin tener que liarme a algunas de esas prostitutas, ¿verdad?

No había mucha gente en la entrada y ninguna cara conocida, así que decidí entrar. Me cobraron por la entrada y pasé por el oscuro pasillo pobremente iluminado con pequeños bombillos rojos.

Un vigilante checó mi identificación –por pura costumbre, dijo- y me abrió la puerta. Las luces me cegaron un poco, pero la música era amena, no como imaginé. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este. No era ni de cerca como pensé. _No era un burdel de mala muerte, después de todo._

Las mujeres no iban semi desnudas por ahí. Iban vestidas con faldas negras y camisas blancas, algunas en otros colores, otras con ligeros vestidos. Y otras, más decentes –como aquella pelinegra de ojos grises- que llevaban un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa del mismo color. Y eso no la hacía menos sexy.

_¿Qué demonios, Naruto?, entramos sólo para curiosear, no para coger. Esto no es lo mío…_

Me dirigí a la barra a pedir un trago fuerte y me senté viendo hacía el escenario, habían tubos fluorescentes y algunas chicas, vestidas con menos ropa, bailando en ellos. _No, esto no era lo mío._

Busqué con la mirada a ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no había nadie que conociera. Mejor así.

Al rato –cuando ya iba por mi tercer trago- una mujer rubia se subió al escenario y la música se detuvo. Dijo algo así como que ya era la hora mágica. No presté mucha atención, no me interesaba. Pero no pude evitar mirar.

Varias de las chicas que estaban atendiendo en las mesas empezaron a subir al escenario. Todas eran llamativas, me sorprendió que ninguna pareciera una prostituta. Era de esas mujeres que, si veías en la calle, nunca pensarías en lo que trabajan.

_¿Lo harán por placer?_

Reanudaron la música de nuevo y empezaron a desfilar por todo el amplio escenario. Habían rubias, castañas, morenas, pelirrojas y pelinegras. De nuevo esa pelinegra enfundada en cuero llamaba mi atención.

Joder, es que es hermosa. Era la que más ropa tenía puesta, y era la que más sexy se veía. Lo único que descuadraba eran sus ojos. Eran claros, grises, pero estaban _apagados._

_Ella realmente no parecía disfrutar de aquello. _

Después de terminar de desfilar, se pusieron una al lado de otra, eran como 12 en total. Y ahí fue que entendí todo. Iban enumeradas, cada una con un número en alguna parte de su piel y empezaban desde la 1 a rifarlas al mejor postor. La pelinegra era la número 7.

Sentí asco cuando un viejo como de 60 años se quedó con una rubia, la número 4. _¿Cómo podían acostarse con hombres así?_

Cuando llegó el turno de la pelinegra, empezaron con poco dinero.

-500 dólares. –Dijo un pelirrojo como de 30 años.

-800 –Dijo otro como de 50.

Y así fueron tres más apostando hasta que un pelinegro, alto y robusto, _peligroso_, apostó por 2500 dólares.

Le vi la cara a la pelinegra y por poco se me desencaja la mandíbula. Ella lucía horrorizada, asqueada de ese hombre. Una presión se instaló en mi pecho y no dudé –ni pensé- en lo que dije.

-5000 dólares por la 7.

El público quedó en silencio por dos segundos más y la misma mujer que empezó hablando me señaló.

-Vendida por tres horas al rubio que ofreció los 5000 dólares. –Lucía emocionada al decir la cantidad de dinero y sentí asco –no por ella, por mí-

_¿Qué carajos acabo de hacer?_

La pelinegra lucía mejor, no menos asustada, pero mejor. _Joder, no quiero que se asuste…_

La rubia que empezó hablando se acercó a mí y me pidió que la acompañara a su oficina. Traté de omitir la mirada de odio del otro sujeto. Caminé por otro pasillo igual de pobre iluminado que el primero y entramos. Adentro predominaba el color rojo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto.

-Nombre completo, Naruto. Este es un lugar ilegal pero no _vendemos _a nuestras mujeres a cualquier hombre.

-Naruto Uzumaki, 22 años, 1.80 de estatura. ¿Algo más? –A estas alturas estaba algo inquieto.

-Bien, Naruto. ¿Tienes la cantidad que ofreciste? –Ella lucía desconfiada. Saqué de mi bolsillo una paca de dinero y le di la cantidad que ofrecí –sin pensar si la tenía- y aún así me quedó dinero. ¿Acaso Sasuke pensaba que iba a cogerme a la mitad de estas mujeres?

Ella chequeó bien los billetes y me dio un pase de habitación. Me explicó por donde tenía que ir y me dijo que la pelinegra se llamaba Azuki.

Azuki era un nombre extraño, ¿era siquiera un nombre?

Me encaminé por donde debía y le entregué el pase a un grandulón con mala cara y me indicó en qué habitación debía entrar. Había, por lo menos, 15 habitaciones, todas con puertas negras y números en ellas.

Yo debía entrar en la 7.

_Jesús, ¿en serio voy a hacer esto? _

Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que me fuera, al fin y al cabo el dinero no era mío, pero la curiosidad que sentía hacía Azuki era muy grande. Y sus ojos… esos ojos tan vacíos, _tan asustados, _me estaban llamando.

Dudé en tocar, pero pensé que ella ya debía estar esperando por mí. Entré algo lento y con dudas. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando cerré la puerta ella pareció salir de su nube, me miró y apagó el cigarro que tenía en los dedos.

-¿Quieres que me desnude yo misma, o quieres hacerlo tú? –Eso fue duro. Y no pude evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. Estaba sorprendido por su actitud y ella pareció notarlo. Suspiró y sonrió. Una sonrisa devastadora, pero falsa.

-Lo siento, creo que es el cansancio que me tiene así. Déjame recompensarte.

Se dio la vuelta muy lento y empezó a mover sus caderas muy suavemente mientras subía y bajaba con lentitud. Quedé embelesado, todo hasta que se empezó a subir su camisa.

_Yo no quería hacerle daño. _

-No, espera. –La detuve y ella se dio la vuelta mirándome con esos ojos tan vacíos que me transmitieron su tristeza, me sentí agobiado.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-Demonios, no. Sólo… dame un segundo.

Ella soltó el dobladillo de su camisa y se quedó parada con la los labios semi abiertos.

-¿No te quieres acostar conmigo?, porque si no es así entonces mejor me voy y que te devuelvan tu dinero. Yo sólo ofrezco sexo, no pagaste por alguna otra cosa.

Genial, ¿y ahora?

-Mira, lo siento, ¿está bien? No vine aquí con intenciones de… esto. No sé que me impulsó a terminar pagando por el cuerpo de una mujer, pero lo hice. Fue un impulso, no te veías muy bien cuando el otro robusto ofreció los 2500 dólares. –Desvié mi mirada de la suya y me rasqué un poco el cuello.

Me sentía fuera de base. ¿Ahora que se supone que hago?, pagué demasiado dinero por 3 horas de sexo con ella, y aunque muy en el fondo quería hacerlo, algo me decía que ella realmente no lo disfrutaba y yo no era un violador.

Si Sasuke estuviera aquí ya me estuviera golpeando.

Cuando la volví a mirar ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y lucía aún más sorprendida que antes.

-¿Me estás diciendo que pagaste dinero, sólo para no acostarme con el otro sujeto?, bueno, no sé qué decir.

-Créeme, yo tampoco.

* * *

**-HINATA-**

Este chico es idiota ¿o qué?, primero paga demasiado dinero por mí, ¿y ahora dice que no se acostará conmigo?, estaba confundida.

-Lamento mucho decirte esto, pero no hacen reembolso sin una buena razón. ¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez por todas?, puedo darte sexo y el tiempo está corriendo. Ya pagaste, ¿qué tanto?

El rubio no parecía alguien malo, ni de cerca. Lucía más bien apenado con la situación. ¿Ahora que se supone que debo hacer?, si no se iba a acostar conmigo, pues no tenía idea. No me pagan por sentarme a charlar con los clientes. Por más hermosos que fueran.

Porque él lo era. Tenía los ojos azules y muy brillantes, el cabello rubio alborotado y tenía un cuerpo fabuloso. Hacía mucho no me tocaba alguien como él, y ahora me sale con que no se quiere acostar conmigo.

-Podrías empezar por decirme tu nombre.

-Azuki –Respondí al instante.

-Tu nombre verdadero. No creo que Azuki sea un nombre. –Lucía divertido con eso que dijo y empezó a sonreír, se estaba relajando. Podría jurar que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto. Me puse de mejor humor y sonreí un poco.

-Eso mismo pregunté yo cuando me lo pusieron. –Me encogí de hombros- pero no puedo decirte mi nombre verdadero, lo siento. –Regla número uno.

-Lamento oír eso, Azuki es un nombre algo tosco para ti –Lo vi encogerse de hombros y sonreír otro poco.

Me estaba empezando a dar calor. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿tú cómo te llamas? –La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de siquiera poder pensarla. Regla número dos: no debíamos hacerles preguntas a nuestros clientes.

-Te lo diré si me dices el tuyo, soy inofensivo, lo juro –Lo vi alzar sus dos manos mostrando sus palmas y no pude tragarme la leve risa. ¿Desde hacía cuando tiempo no reía?

-¿no planeas secuestrarme o algo así? –Coqueteando, eso estaba haciendo.

_Estúpida_, gritaba mi mente.

-No, en lo absoluto.

-Hinata, así me llamo. –Miré el suelo mientras lo decía. Si Tsunade se entera me va a matar…

-Hinata –susurraron sus labios- es un hermoso nombre, como tú. Me llamo Naruto. –Y lo vi sonreír, una sonrisa amplia y hermosa. Verdadera.

_¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_

* * *

**-NARUTO-**

Hinata. Con que así se llama… ese sí que era un bonito nombre, al igual que ella. Se veía hermosa cuando sonreía levemente. Aún lucía reacia pero parecía estarse abriendo un poco conmigo. Era hermosa.

_Y no pegaba con este lugar. _

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tú, está en un lugar como éste? –Me arrepentí casi al instante de formular la pregunta.

Y fue peor al ver su cara. Su semblante se endureció y su voz volvió a tornarse dura. Mierda.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Naruto. ¿Vamos atener sexo, o me pagaste por hablar?

Jesús…

-Sólo si es lo que tú quieres. –Respondí. Ella se vio conmocionada de nuevo, ¿era consiente de lo transparente que era?

-Yo no elijo.

-Te estoy dando a elegir, Hinata. ¿Quieres, o no? –Yo no la iba a obligar a estar conmigo.

Nunca pensé en decir algo así, ni siquiera tenía pensado en acostarme con ella, pero joder, era hermosa, ese pantalón le quedaba ajustado y tenía un bonito cuerpo. Era hombre y el baile con el que me recibió hizo que mi cuerpo entero se despertara.

Un instinto protector me inundó y sentí odio al imaginarla en estos momentos con aquel hombre robusto en sus brazos.

La vi dudar, y por primera vez en toda la noche, la vi entristecerse y demostrarlo. _Sólo un poco, de todos modos._

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera, Naruto, se trata de lo que el cliente desee. Tú pagaste, sea por la razón que sea, y yo debo cumplir. Por hacer estas cosas es que me pagan, por esto es que puedo comer.

-¿Por qué no elegir otro trabajo?

-Porque una vez que entras a estos lugares, ya no sales. –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que se negó en dejar escapar. Estaba luchando con ella misma.

No pensé muy bien en hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero lo hice. La abracé. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera la sentí llorar, pero no me alejó.

-¿Otro impulso, Naruto? –La sentí sonreír en mi pecho y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Digamos que desde que te vi, ya no pienso en nada razonable.

Duramos otros minutos más así hasta que la sentí despegarse un poco de mí, la iba a soltar, pero me besó.

Sus labios estaban fríos, sabía a cigarro y a vodka.

Y ya no pude resistir más.

Todo fue muy rápido. Fue como si un instinto animal que no conocía se adueñara de mi ser, sólo que ella no dejó que se desarrollara por más tiempo.

La dejé tomar el control.

Me quitó la camisa y me besó todo el torso, luego siguieron los pantalones y antes de siquiera poder detenerla tenía atrapado mi miembro en su boca.

Estaba yendo demasiado rápido y pensé que quizás era porque habíamos pasado más de una hora –de mi tiempo con ella- hablando. La dejé hacer, hasta que no aguanté más y sentí que iba a explotar. La empujé de mí, no quería llegar antes que ella. Y no quería ensuciarla.

_Pero ya ella estaba sucia._

La levanté y le quité su camisa, no llevaba sostén y sus senos no eran muy grandes, pero eran firmes y hermosos. Rosados, y los pezones muy pequeños.

_Ella parecía tan pura…_

Le besé los senos con mucho cuidado, los masajee y la volví a besar en los labios, suave ésta vez, no quería apuros. Si hacía falta pagar por más tiempo con ella, lo haría.

Ya nada me importaba.

Aún besándola le logré quitar el pantalón de cuero y al separarnos, logré ver sus braguitas. Eran pequeñas y rojas, eran ardientes.

Se separó de mí y se las quitó ella misma, y sonrío perversa y calculadoramente.

No, no quería que fuera Azuki, quería a Hinata conmigo.

-Hinata. Ésta noche eres Hinata. No me interesa conocer a Azuki. –La besé cuando noté su mirada sorprendida, no quería replicas, quería que ella disfrutara.

La acosté en la cama, ambos estábamos desnudos y ella era hermosa.

Traté de no poner todo mi peso en ella y le besé todo el cuerpo, con calma, hasta que me detuve en su zona erógena más delicada y soplé un poco ahí. Ella se estremeció.

Y la sentí llegar después de dedicarme un rato a su punto más sensible. Me devolví a su rostro y escuché sus pequeños jadeos.

-Hacia tanto que no… -Estaba murmurando, muy bajito, como si lo estuviera diciendo para ella, pero yo la escuché y la entendí perfectamente. Sonreí.

Me senté en la cama y la halé para que se siente ella también. Lo hizo, se sentó a ahorcajadas en mi cadera y se penetró ella sola.

_Arriba, abajo…_

_Lento, rápido._

_Más rápido._

-Ah… -Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras estaba dedicándole más tiempo a sus senos mientras ella se estremecía.

Llegó a 4 estocadas más antes que yo.

Y sentí que me derramaba en ella. _Supongo que se cuidaba._

Al terminar la abracé un rato y ella se despegó de mí. No me miraba a los ojos y se volvió a endurecer su mirada.

Se empezó a vestir. Vi la hora.

-Aún quedan 40 minutos. –Pero ella pareció no escuchar, quería irse.

-Lo sé, ¿quieres hacer algo más?

Pensé en algo rápido para que no se fuera. Le dije que esa noche era Hinata y lo iba a mantener.

-Vamos a darnos un baño.

Ella pareció dudar y se quitó sus bragas y encaminó al baño. La detuve antes de entrar.

-¿qué sucede?

-No formo lazos con mis clientes, Naruto. Lo lamento. No tengo tiempo para amor o lo que sea. Sé lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza y no pasará. Soy Azuki, Hinata murió hace años.

Se soltó de mi brazo y se metió a la ducha. No me metí a bañar, más bien me vestí y me fui. Pero antes de irme le escribí una nota junto con mi número de teléfono.

"_**Cuando desees volver a ser Hinata conmigo, llámame. Nunca conocí a Azuki, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Naruto U."**_

* * *

Juré no volver a ese bar. Pero no recibí llamada alguna de Hinata y eso me hizo volver.

Una semana. Pasó una semana desde la primera vez que había venido y no pude evitarlo.

Demonios. No había dejado de pensar en ella en estos 7 días y si soñaba con sus ojos otra noche más, me iba a volver loco en serio.

Así que volví y aquí estoy. Algo temprano, ni siquiera estaba el joven que cobra, pero me quedé en el auto. Pensaba verla y no tenía ganas de pagar ésta vez.

Hinata me había dejado intrigado y la angustia me estaba jodiendo la vida.

Al rato empezaron a llegar algunas chicas y logré enfocar a Hinata enfundada en unos jeans descoloridos y un sweater una talla más grande de la que es, color rojo, le cubría hasta el cuello.

Lucía enfada e iba algo alejada del resto, discutiendo con un pelirrojo de ojos oscuros. Él no parecía estar mejor. Cuando ya todas habían entrado, ella se intentó adelantar para entrar pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió. La agarró muy fuerte del brazo y la estampó en la pared. Sentí el impulso de bajarme y matarlo a golpes, pero me contuve.

La besó. Mierda, la estaba besando y ella parecía corresponderle. Desde aquí sólo veía la espalda de él.

A los segundos se separó de ella y le susurró algo al oído. Ella parecía abatida, asqueada, y entendí porqué al ver que la mano derecha de él estaba dentro de su sweater, tocando sus senos.

Hinata estaba negando con la cabeza mientras él seguía susurrando a su oído. Y ya no pude más.

* * *

**-HINATA-**

-Tú eres mía, ¿lo entiendes?, y te acostarás conmigo cuantas veces me de la gana. Te guste o no.

Sasori era un perro. El imbécil más grande que he conocido en mi puta vida. Era el dueño del burdel y me había acogido cuando me vi sola y desamparada.

-Déjame en paz, Sasori. –Intenté empujarlo pero él no cedía, me estaba apretando muy fuerte mis senos ya adoloridos y estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Iba a empujarlo más fuerte cuando logré ver por encima del hombro de Sasori a un rubio molesto y con los ojos brillantes. Oh Dios…

Naruto llegó como un rayo a nosotros y antes de poder siquiera gritar, estaba golpeando muy fuerte al pelirrojo. No sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo de que alguno de los guardaespaldas de Sasori saliera y matara a Naruto.

-Naruto, basta, por favor. ¡Basta! –Él pareció despertar de su trance y Sasori ya estaba muy mal, sangrando por todos lados.

-Te voy a matar, imbécil.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar a la amenaza del pelirrojo, lo arrastré al auto del cual lo vi salir y le pedí que me sacara de ahí.

Él pareció pensarlo pero luego me indicó que subiera.

Manejó en silencio largo rato y yo no encontraba que decir. Aparcó en unos edificios muy lujosos con muchos pisos, de esos que tienen piscinas y vista al mar. _Con razón pudo pagar tanto dinero aquella vez…_

Subimos en ascensor al piso 9 y entramos a su departamento, supuse.

-Lo siento. –Fue lo único que logré decir.

-¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué demonios haces algo que no deseas hacer? –Me estaba gritando un poco y lucía preocupado. Hacía tanto que alguien no se preocupaba por mí.

-¿Dónde está el alcohol?, tienes las manos hinchadas y llenas de sangre, déjame curarte. –Susurré. Supe que iba a replicar, pro buscó unas vendas, algodón y alcohol. Me senté en el sillón y él se sentó frente a mí en una silla. Le empecé a limpiar las heridas y se me aguaron los ojos. ¡Mierda! ¿De cuando acá soy llorona?

-Hinata… por favor, dime. Déjame ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, Naruto.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. –Las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo sin permiso alguno, _después de varios años sin llorar._

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué querría alguien como tú, ayudar a una prostituta como yo?

-Porque sé que no te gusta hacer lo que haces, pero por algo debes hacerlo. Dijiste aquella vez que no podías salir de ese mundo, pero yo puedo ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi sinceridad en su mirada. No dudé en contarle. Le dije todo, desde mi infancia, mis padres y mi hermana. También le conté de mi vida de porquería, de Sasori, y de cómo rogaba al cielo morir cada noche.

Se le nubló la vista, se le empañaron los ojos brillantes. Y se veía triste y abatido con mi historia. Sus ojos se apagaron.

_¿Era así como se veían mis ojos? _

Él no dijo nada y lo agradecí. Me di un baño y me prestó una de sus camisas. Me dijo que podía acostarme en su cama y que él dormiría en la sala. Le pedí que durmiera conmigo.

Realmente no quería dormir sola.

_Al acostarse a mi lado y abrazarme, le susurré algo al oído, justo antes de que se durmiera. _

Cuando me aseguré de que estuviera dormido, me senté en la cama a como pude y encendí una de las lámparas del buró. Miré su rostro, era hermoso, se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado. Sentí envidia.

Me levanté y encontré lápiz y papel. Le escribí una nota y la dejé en mi lado de la cama. Lo arropé bien, lo besé en las mejillas, apagué la lámpara y salí.

Salí del apartamento y tomé el ascensor hasta la azotea. Me acerqué al borde. Las luces eran amenas, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la brisa era fresca. Me sentí mejor.

Pasé la barandilla que estaba ahí y quedé en la orilla del precipicio. Estaba en el lado contrario al apartamento de Naruto.

No quería ésta vida, estaba cansada, adolorida, _sucia._

Naruto no merecía ayudar a una persona como yo.

_**Y ahora morir me parecía muy sencillo.**_

Sólo debía dar un paso más y estaría con mamá y con papá. Muy en el fondo agradecía que Hanabi estuviera en algún lugar con comida y personas amables.

En cambio yo… yo no tenía una vida.

_Y lo último que pensé, antes de dar un paso más, fue que Dios y yo tendríamos una charla muy larga._

* * *

**-NARUTO-**

Desperté algo agitado por el ruido en la calle. Miré el reloj en la mesa y eran las 3:27am.

Afuera había ambulancias y policías, y de repente recordé a Hinata. No estaba en la cama, me despabilé y encendí la lámpara del buró y la llamé. Nadie contestaba. Estaba solo. ¿Se habrá ido?

Antes de levantarme miré hacía su lado en la cama y encontré una nota. Se me fue el alma del cuerpo cuando la leí.

"_**Querido Naruto, te agradezco mucho el haberme ayudado, fue muy amable de tu parte. Me demostraste que aún existen personas con un buen corazón, y con un buen sentido del humor. Me llenaste de felicidad estas últimas horas, pero no fue suficiente. **_

_**Agradezco a Dios y a la vida el haberte conocido, pero lamento mucho que tú te hayas topado con alguien tan sucio como yo. De todos modos no te preocupes más por eso, de ahora en adelante estaré bien, ahora sí podré volar y estar con mamá y papá. **_

_**Seré como la mariposa que desde pequeña tanto me gustaba ver. Volaré y viviré en otro mundo, de otro modo. **_

_**De nuevo, gracias… y si tengo suerte, y mi vida mejora, espero encontrarte en otra vida, cuando todo sea mejor.**_

_**Hinata Hyuga."**_

Algo dentro de mí explotó y me quedé en el sitio. Esto no estaba pasando, ella no…

_**Quiero ser feliz, Naruto. Quiero volar y ser feliz.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
